The Older They Get
by LeagueofAT
Summary: Dipper is now 17 years old, and Summer Break for him means going back to Gravity Falls. When he arrives, Dipper is faced with a sudden love crisis. T Rated for now, but trust me, it'll change. (PS, it changed.)
1. Prologue

**Well, yeah. I just kinda watched all the episodes of Gravity Falls in 3/4's of a day, so this is the result. Oh also, Oregon is my home state, so this show appealed to me. Hope you enjoy!**

Ahh, Gravity Falls. It's been 5 years since we figured out about the true mystery of this mysterious place; the unlimited power my great uncle Stan showed us. Unlike that devilish child Gideon, Stan used it for good. He fixed many problems in the world, but told nobody but my sister and I. Nobody could know of the power Stan had, or it would start wars. We now live here in peace, among the many strange creatures, still uncovering mysteries. I haven't been here since that fateful year, because of summer classes. My parents found out about the happenings in Gravity Falls, and didn't let my sister and I come back for another few years. After a hard school year as a junior, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy are just the people I want to see. Mabel, my twin sister, has started her own Youtube channel called "How to Live". I think it's silly, but she's been ranking up the subs for a while now. She just recently hit the 500,000 mark! Isn't that crazy? I on the other hand, have started a channel about the mysteries of Gravity falls, and it has around... 70,000. It seems like a lot, but to be honest, I'm jealous of my sister. Well, at least I'm taller than her. It's very ironic how tall I turned out to be. At the age of 17, I'm already 6.1! Is.. is that tall for my age? I think so. Well anyway, a lot has changed. I got a smartphone; the OnePlus to be exact. Not many people have heard of it, but it's actually very nice, and I'm happy with it. I'm happy to be back for the summer. Grunkle Stan still runs the Mystery Shack, and still doesn't pay me; or anybody. Mabel and I haven't grown apart in the last 5 years, which is always something I'm glad to say, as most siblings seem to. I've been talking to Wendy a lot more, as she left her group of friends when they started taking drugs, and getting high. She says that she doesn't want to get into it, because her dad would kill her. Literally.

**Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter of my new fanfic! This is just a small prologue to get you caught up on Dipper's life, and further chapters probably won't be this short. Please leave feedback, I always read it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**I hope you guys liked the prologue, though a bit short. I've read a few other fanfics, and got some ideas off of them. Well, Enjoy! (A minor note, a change was made to the prologue, before the release of this chapter, so go ahead and reread it if you read it before this chapter was released.)**

I looked through the bus window, and sure enough, there it was; Gravity Falls. I nudged Mabel, who was snoring like a pig. She was heavily sleeping, (I don't know how she does it) and I had to push her out of her seat. She suddenly sat up on the bus floor, feeling a half eaten sandwich, chewed gum, and some sort of liquid under her. She of course screamed, grabbing the eyes of all of the bus attendants. As Mabel got up, avoiding the cold floor as much as she could, she flipped me off, then jabbed her middle finger into my stomach as hard as she could. She was really pissed at me, but lightened up when she looked through the window. Mabel gasped.

"We're here! YAYYYYY!"

The bus driver yells at us, urging us to leave the bus so not to delay the schedule. Mabel walked down the steps of the bus flipping off the driver with both hands, waving them in the air. She was the same silly, reckless girl she always has been; except she learned the middle finger. It was two in the morning, and we were both tired as hell. I stood still, and took in my surroundings, remembering all the good times I had here. Everything seemed to be identical, except for the new "S" in "Mystery Shack" that was put up. Wait, never mind, it just fell down. A big clunk was heard as it tumbled down the rooftop. I snapped back to reality, as I noticed I was sitting down. The Mystery Shack was a few hundred yards away, and I barely made it there, realizing how tired I was. Grunkle Stan knew we were coming, as he left most of the lights on for us. I stopped in my tracks, seeing Wendy, slumped over on the couch, with drool hanging out of her mouth. I snickered under my breath, and tried to move carefully to avoid creaking from the boards underneath my feet. As I moved across the room, I noticed a rerun of "How I Met Your Mother" on.

I used the back of my hand to wipe the drool off her mouth slowly, and brushed some bent hairs out of her face while pulling up a blanket she had likely kicked off. I stood there a second, proud of my work, and retreated to the stairway, when hearing a slight sentence form, following after a groan.

"Was that...," she called out my name, "Dipper?"

I slowly tiptoe down the stairs, watching her look around for any signs of me being in the living room.

"Huhh, just a dream."

I slowly make my way to the attic, preparing for the nap of a lifetime. I look around, only seeing a few briefcases, and Mabel, asleep on a bed. I lie down on the bed I assume is mine, and dose off. I wake up in a dull, grey scale environment, looking around the area. I mutter some curse words under my breath, as I realize exactly what's happening. Without seeing anybody in sight, I go ahead and speak up.

"Bill, really? I haven't even been here more than an hour. What do you want?" A tiny little triangle man pops into existence.

"My my how you've grown!" Bill seemed casual, but actually a bit surprised, "I just came by to say hi, and welcome back."

I greeted him, then went back to sleep, knowing he was planning something. I slowly woke up, my head a little before my body, and looked to my left. I saw my journal, probably brought to my by Grunkle Stan. I looked to my right, and saw Wendy, in bed staring at me, with her eyes wide open. I got a good glimpse of her reddish hair, her cute little freckles, and her beautiful eyes for about a second before screaming and falling off my bed. We both had a good laugh, her more than me. I smiled, thinking to myself. _Welcome home._

**I'm not quite sure if anybody cares for this story, but I kept writing anyway. There should be more chapters on the way, as I'm hoping to get one out a day. I can't promise anything tomorrow, as it's Christmas eve. Merry Christmas, and don't forget to leave feedback on the story!**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Events

**I once don't know if many people like the story, but I'm going to keep writing anyway. It's only 2 chapters in, so I hope people will latch on later.**

"So, how does it feel to be back in Gravity Falls?" I stood in the lobby, talking with Wendy.

"It feels, like home.. I guess." I replied to Wendy's question, not thinking about what she was asking.

"Man dude, you got so tall. You're like, taller than me now!" Wendy holds her hand up to my head to show the height difference.

I hadn't really noticed until just now, but she was right. I was actually taller than her! This sparked some kind of excitement in me, though I'm not sure why. Maybe I felt that my height eliminated that "I'm too young for you" thing. Now that I think of it, I really don't know how I feel about Wendy. She's the cutest- no, hottest girl in the world, and nobody at my school came nearly close. For right now at least, I'm really not up for any dating. The attention kills me. In school, a lot of girls asked me out for some reason. I guess they just liked me; well anyway, I dated a girl named Angela Silver, and she was.. okay, I guess. Basically, she was in a rich popular group. She asked me out, and I said yes. I really didn't care much for her, but apparently she cared for me. She always called me and asked me out on dates, and it was nice. Well, it was until everybody started slobbering me with questions and attention. I didn't like it. It was like everybody was picking at me for information. Annnnnd, I dumped her. I decided to stop dating after that; at least for a while.

I guess I won't ever know how I feel about Wendy. She's something special, but she's also 3 years older than me. I don't know, I'll just see what happens. If it's meant to be, then it'll happen.

"Dipper? Hello, Dipper? You still with us?" I realized Wendy was calling my name for a while now, and I just realized it after having an intense flashback about dating.

"Umm... eh.. Hi! uh, Wendy." I replied in a very awkward way.

"Hey, you blanked out for a bit there. You okay?" She lifted one brow, with the other covered by her orange hair.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just tired." I wasn't tired at all, I just didn't want to seem like a total dweeb.

I decided to walk up to the attic and stay there for a while, so Wendy didn't worry about my sleeping habits. (Which are bad, and always will be.) I heard a creak in the doorway, not sure who would be coming through. I decided to get a pocket knife out of my bag just in case.

"And so it begins" It was Mable.

"What do you mean?" I didn't know what she was talking about, so I hoped to push an explanation out of her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't think I didn't see you get all awkward with Wendy." I stuttered. not remembering Mable in the room.

"N- no. I don't have feelings for Wendy. I lost interest in her after we went back to school." I made up something quick. Last time Mabel figured out I liked Wendy, she made me blow it, even though I had no chance in the first place.

"Dip Dip, you literally had a boner while you were talking to her." I don't recall this happening, but whatever.

"Did not Mabel!"

"Did too Dip Dip!"

I tried to change the subject. "Wait, did you just call me Dip Dip?"

"Yeah, why?" She acted as if she always called me that.

"Never mind, I'm going to go say hi to Grunkle Stan." Question Averted. (Queue intense guitar solo)

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep." I left her to sleep, before she could say anthing else.

I walked down stairs, and greeted Grunkle Stan. We talked for a while, and he asked me about my journal. I told him I was going to go uncover some mysteries, and he gave me his usual 'whatever' look, so I just left. I saw Wendy outside, and I also saw snow. I heard it never snowed in Oregon, but whatever, I went with it. I called Wendy, as she was shoveling snow. She had a winter hat on, and it looked really nice on her. The Snow almost seemed to make her eyes gleam, but I just rubbed my eyes and assumed it was nothing. I yelled across the snowy field if she wanted to go into the forest with me, and she put a thumb up. Wendy ran over to me, and we were both at the entrance to the forest. It almost seemed like there was just a big invisible shield that prevented trees from growing around the shack.

We entered the forest, which was very dark due to the trees covered in snow, but we could feel the white powdery ice crunching under our feet. We talked while walking through the forest, and everything was normal, until something a bit weird happened. She grabbed my hand mid conversation, and held on to it, as if she wanted to hold hands. It was a bit unusual, but I just assumed it was for warmth or something. We kept walking, our hands now intertwined. The little snowflakes fell like diamonds in the sky, and it just looked so beautiful. Everything seemed normal again, until an even more awkward thing happened. Wendy tripped, and accidentally pulled me down with her. She started laughing, so I just went along with it. I fell in top of her, and her breasts touched my chest, which kind of broke my fall in a weird way. I tried to get up, but she pulled me back down to her.

"Mmmm, Dipper, you're so warm. In this weather, you'd be a good blanket." I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or a joke, but she pulled me in closer and giggled a little bit.

I really didn't know what to do, so I did the most sensible thing a guy could do in a situation like this. I giggled with her. She seemed to loosen her grip, and pulled me off of her, to the side. I think my weight was crushing her. As she did this, her expression changed. She went from happy, giggly girl to passionate, smiling adult.

"Dipper, what's your real name? I've always wondered that." I was surprised at the question.

Nobody's ever asked me that, nor did they care much. Everybody always called me Dipper, or a variation of that name. I really didn't know how to answer that question. I wanted to say my real name, but couldn't. It's not something I'm totally comfortable doing. I would prefer she just called me Dipper.

"Lets just say it's Dipper, for the sake of our safety." I tried to make a joke, a bit worried she wouldn't laugh.

She giggled. "Okay dude, if you say so."

We were both engulfed in the snow, using it as a blanket almost, and still right next to each other. I was starting to get back in the comfort zone, because it felt like we were just two friends, just talking like friends do. But we can't have comfort, can we? Nope. Right then, she pulled her face up to mine and kissed me. Her whole body flipped onto mine, and she put her arms around my shoulders and held me tight. I put my hands around her waist, just as her tongue started to enter my mouth. Out tongues interlocked, and I was enjoying this moment so much. I never wanted it to end. Sadly, we needed to breathe.

We both pulled away, her body still on top of mine, and she covered her mouth and started snickering. I must have had a very weird face, because she thought it was really funny.

"What?" I was confused

"You've never kissed a girl before," she started feeling bad for snickering, "I- I mean not that that's a bad thing."

Yep, awkward, from start to finish.

**Well, chapter two everybody! I almost added lemon, but decided not to. I will, but not yet. Well, I spent a lot of time on this chapter, and DAYUM that's a lot of dialogue. I really typed a lot. Well, any good story needs it, so whatever. I hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to leave feedback!**


	4. Chapter 3: New Experiences

**Hey everybody! This chapter will probably contain lemon, so if you're younger than 15, I suggest you leave unless you want to have your childhood ruined. If you're over 15, then enjoy. Feel free to get off to the story, but it's more of an affectionate thing. Either way, enjoy!**

Wendy sat up, now sitting on my stomach. She wore the same flannel she always did, though it probably wasn't the same one from 5 years ago, because this one looked bigger, and a bit more loose. She seemed to have gotten taller since last time I saw her, and her body was more developed. She had large breasts, that were at least a C cup.. or D? I never did know how bra sizes worked. Her butt was actually quite large, which I was surprised with. She had looked quite different a while back. She had a slight frown, probably because she saw my look of uncertainty. She started to look embarrassed, and I got confused.

"Wendy, are you alright?" I said, both confused and worried.

"Oh shit, Dipper. You.. you don't like me anymore, do you?"

"Of course I do Wendy. What're you talking about?" I was really confused now.

"I mean.. like like me. you don't like, have a crush on me." Aaaaannnd, queue awkwardness.

"I.., I wasn't sure what to say, and I honestly didn't know. I think I did, so I just came up with a quick answer, "of course I do! You think after all those years I forgot about you?"

Wendy calmed down, and went back to her usual, joyful self. She bent down to hug me, and positioned her face only an inch or two away from mine. I wasn't nervous, because I felt at this point that it couldn't get any more weird. I could see each and every freckle on her cheeks and nose. I decided to start up a conversation so that she wouldn't want to leave. Making out or not, I enjoyed Wendy's company. It was nice to talk to her, and nobody else. I felt like she was the one person I could always trust.

"So, where have you been the past 5 years?" I asked her, in a bit of a whisper.

"I've been here during the summer, and at school during the rest of the year." She seemed very vague, but I went with it.

She just gazed into my eyes, piercing straight through my mind. I couldn't help but look down whenever possible, at Wendy's chest. Her large breasts seemed so visible, with her flannel buttoned down so low. Her breasts were flattened against my chest, pushing them together. I could feel her nipples digging into my chest, which was surprisingly noticeable. I don't think she was wearing a bra, because her cleavage looked as though it was about to break through her shirt. I don't think Wendy noticed me take a look, or if she did, she ignored it. She rested her head against my shoulder, which was covered in snow. In fact, her whole back was covered in snow.

"Dipper, you're so predictable." She looked back up at me, with a brow raised.

"What do you mean?" I never know what she's talking about until she explains it.

"You always think that you can do or say something you're not supposed to, and go unnoticed." I was nervous now, because I knew exactly what she meant. "Let me tell you something," she positioned her head so that it was next to mine, and then whispered into my ear, "They always know."

"Heh.. heh." I took a big gulp, actually scared for what was coming next.

She sat up on my chest like earlier, and had a very devilish face, like she was going to punish me for my sins. Wendy grabbed my wrists tight, and slowly moved my hands up to her chest. My eyes widened as she put them on her breasts, and started moving them in a circle. From a third person view, it would seem as though she was using my hands to grab her breasts. I just lied there, not really knowing if I should stop her or not. Her grip on me was very firm, so I just decided to go with it, as I always did with Wendy. I had for some reason, felt the need to look down, once again. Wendy was wearing insanely tight jeans, and it almost seemed like they would hurt to have on. I could see a slight indent where I would assume her ladybiz was, but then I looked up at her face to realize that I had made a huge mistake.

"So this isn't enough for you? I get it, you want more." She winked at me, with a very evil look.

She must have really been enjoying this. Wendy unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bare breasts. They exploded out of her flannel, as if dying to get out. Wendy put a hand on the cold, snowy ground, and pushed up so she could stand. I decided to stop worrying, and enjoy it while it lasted. She kneeled down near my legs, and grabbed my obviously hard member, hiding behind my jeans. Wendy started to grab the zipper, and slowly unzipped my pants.

"Uh, wait!" I said, suddenly, "I um.. we shouldn't do this out in the open. There could be gnomes or something watching us."

She ignored me, going pulling my hard member out from under my boxers.

"We're gonna have some fun," she said, before making a surprised face at I guess the size, "It's like, 8 fucking inches! Dude!" Wendy got really exited.

I was too cowardly to tell her it was my first time, so I let her assume it wasn't. Wendy started rubbing my member, and spitting on it. She was just teasing and teasing. She started to lick it, and then went full dive. I never told anybody, but I'm pretty sensitive. I couldn't help it, so I started moaning. The pleasure was just too much. She lifted her head, and then spit. Wendy then placed my hard member between her breasts, and started to rub them against it violently. I could barely hold on to my life.

"Wendy, if you keep doing that I'm gonna-" I couldn't take it. It was too much for me.

I cummed all over the place, and Wendy made an 'O' face, as if trying to catch some semen in her mouth.

"Fuck man, you cummed a lot. It's all over my boobs, and my clothes, and.. mhmm, it tastes so good." Wendy was licking the stuff off her breasts and fingers, and she looked satisfied, which I was glad about, because I was done.

"Wendy, I've never had sex before." I just went out and said it, because I didn't care about embarrassment right now. I was tired as hell.

She pulled me up, and laughed. "Dipper, you'll get a chance soon enough."

"Tell nobody?" I couldn't risk anybody knowing about this. Seriously.

"Tell nobody." She replied, and I let out a sigh.

As Wendy got her clothes back on, we rubbed the cum off of our clothes the best we could. As we started walking back to the shack, I looked back at the area, and Wendy joined me in doing so.

"Don't worry, nobody'll notice the cum, because there's snow everywhere." She smiled toward me, and punched me in the shoulder.

I smiled back, and we both walked back acting like nothing happened.

**Well, chapter 3 everybody. Wasn't it great? I felt that giving Wendy dominance over Dipper was important for character, and how she's always been tougher, and more confident than him. Well, leave your feedback in the reviews section, and please! Leave reviews whenever possible! That way, I know what people want, what they don't, etc. I hope you had a Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dipper's Downfall

**So, chapter 4. Dang, already? This story is moving along so fast! Well, as always, I hope you enjoy it!**

I walked up to the shack, with a big fat smile on my face. I was happy, and after an experience like mine, who wouldn't be? I'll be honest. I felt pretty powerless the whole time, but I didn't care. There wasn't anything that could ruin my day. There was nothing bad going on in my life. I had zero worries at this point in my life. Not to mention things would probably not get worse any time soon. Something told me that Wendy wasn't going to suddenly just stop. The only thing I dreaded was the talk; and by 'the talk' I mean where we talk about if we're dating, what happens next, do we tell anybody, etc. Well, I opened the door, but then stopped when I heard a conversation going on about me. I tried to stay hidden, as I heard my name called. Wendy and Soos where talking.

"So Wendy, what do you think of the new Dipper? He's okay, but he should shave the patch."

Aww, that's low Soos. You said you loved my soul patch.

"What do I think of Dipper? Honestly, I hate him. He's just so overconfident and has such a big ego. I can't wait until summer's over, so I don't have to see him again." Ouch.

For a split second, I thought I saw Wendy look towards me, with an evil face. She was... smiling? Almost as if she wanted me to hear. I was devastated. I really thought she liked me, and I really though I liked her back. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions? What if she just wanted to confuse people so that nobody thinks we're doing funnybiz. No, she wouldn't go that far. I guess she really does hate me.. Wow. It feels like a bullet to the heart. I didn't know what to say. I decided to just listen more.

"Wow, really? Wendy, that's seriously low. I guess as long as he never finds out, everything will be okay. You're like, his everything. If he found out, he would probably kill himself or something." Soos looked really disappointing, and guilty.

"I don't care if that shitbag found out. It's not like I ever cared about him in the first place." Ouch x2 combo.

With that, I couldn't take any more. I waited about a minute or two, and then walked through the door. Soos greeted me with a very nervous look, and I knew why. Wendy just had her casual look, as if nothing happened. I walked through, trying to hold in my tears. I walked straight up to the attic, and cried my eyes out... under my pillow of course. There was nothing I wanted to do more at this moment than die, just like Soos said. I was about to fall asleep, but then my pocket buzzed. It was Pacifica. We had been texting a lot over the last few years, and actually had a lot to talk about. She told me about her boyfriends, and her breakups. She also told me a few tips on how to get girls to like me.. which were useless now. The text read:

'Hey, I'm outside your window. I heard you bawling your eyes out. What's up?'

Wendy, 5:33 PM

'Just heard some really heartbreaking stuff. Nothing horrible'

Dipper, 5:34 PM

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear. If you wanna hang, just come outside.'

Wendy, 5:34 PM

'On my way out'

Dipper, 5:36 PM

I headed outside, to find Pacifica waiting for me. She had tons of makeup on, as always. That aside, she actually looked quite different. I thought her winter outfit was pretty cute. We walked into the street, and chat. I noticed that her hair was a lot more freely flowing that before. She had a pretty flat chest, but I barely noticed it until now. It didn't matter, as we were only friends. After I was done telling my story, Pacifica stopped. The happiness drained from her face, and she turned to me. She then pulled me in and hugged me, which was comforting. I tried to hold back, but I couldn't. I cried on her shoulder, and she just hugged me, without trying to pat my back, or tell me it was alright, because we both knew it wasn't. Pacifica and I just stood there, hugging each other. We pulled away at the same time, and she held my shoulders. I smiled, and she smiled back.

"Thanks Pacifica, I don't know how you knew, but I think I needed that." We started walking again.

Mabel had really changed Pacifica, the last time we were here. She showed Pacifica how to have fun, and always told her, "screw civilized people! Let's get wild!" I guess it eventually caught on with Pacifica, and she became less snobby, and more joyful. Her and Mabel became good friends, and she was eventually just like Mabel. I liked that new Pacifica. She was very enjoyable, but still felt for others. Now that I think of it, I wonder if she's still popular at school. She stopped again, but this time had a bit of a nervous look on her face.

"Hey, Dipper. I was thinking, you wanna maybe.. go on a date sometime?" She was pretty nervous, but went on. "I mean, it's okay if you don't, because of all the stuff with Wendy, but maybe like, sometime in the near future?"

I was flattered. For some reason, I really felt like saying yes. I guess I just wanted to get away from Wendy for a bit.

"I'd love to." Her face lightened up. "Just give me a week or two, so I can sort things out. My life is kind of a mess right now." It's really weird, because I could almost hear Wendy calling my name, telling me not to do it. I knew it was all in my mind though, so I ignored it.

We talked for a bit longer, then I said goodbye and headed home. Just then, I got a text from a random number.

**Whaaaaat? Wendy wound never say such a thing! What's going on!? I don't want to spoil anything, but I can tell you that this probably won't be a Pacifica x Dipper fanfic; at least not for most of it. Well, leave your feed back in the reviews section, and I guess also predictions too, since things got really intense. Thumbs! (PS, I've hidden a little hint about who the mystery text was from in the story's info.)**


	6. Chapter 5: Wendy's Downfall

**Well, I was really pumped to write this chapter. I really hope you like it! It's pretty intense.**

I walked back over to the shack, and left Dipper at the forest entrance. He said he had something he needed to think about. He was probably just trying to figure out what just happened. Heh heh, I totally dominated him. That's what happened. I hope it didn't come off as crazy, or maybe scary. Ya know, he did seem a little scared. Or a lot.. Well, it should be fine. That tit job tired me the fuck out, so I decided to take a nap in the basement. I went down the creepy old stair, then headed to the bed. It was pretty casual. A pillow, a blanket, as so on. I wonder who owned this place before Stan did. He must not have been the first owner, or else he would've known about this secret basement. Well, who really cares about all of that. Maybe Dipper, but I for one am not the mystery solving type. I just like the adventures. I fell sound asleep within minutes, hoping Stan would be too busy with something to notice me slacking.

I awoke in a grayish room, and.. it was the basement. A little yellow triangle appeared in front of me. He was pretty cute, with limp little arms, and a small top hat. He looked intrigued, as if he was very interested in me. Wait.. ew. I went ahead and played with him a bit, just to rial him up a bit. He seems like the kind of guy- um, triangle.. thing that easily loses his temper; and hey, it's a dream! Why not?

"Aww, you're so cute." I snickered a bit on accident. "You look like a baby triangle if I ever saw one."

He totally looked super angry. "I'm NOT here to play your stupid games Wendy, and I'm NOT cute."

"You're pretty cute man." I winked at him, which pissed him off more.

"I am NOT!" he briefly lost his temper, then regained himself. "I'm here to make a deal with you. I AM all powerful, if you didn't know that."

"Hmm, I'm listening." I started to question this dream.

"Here's the deal. I'll make Dipper fall in love with you, if you give me something in return."

I was a bit pissed off that he knew I liked Dipper, but he sounded pretty convincing. I shot him down though, because I didn't need him.

"I would love to, but I know he already loves me." I think?

"I don't know Wendy, he seemed pretty creeped out when you gave him that tit job... is that what you call it? Wow, weird."

"You WATCHED?" That's pretty fucked up.

"What? No! Human intercourse is disgusting! I just saw his face expressions."

"So you did watch, or not..." This guy was hella confusing. Maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me something.

"Only his face! I'm a triangle for god sake! I don't even have a dick! Why would that gross action draw my attention?"

"Well then why were you watching Dipper?" I really didn't get it.

"Because he's interesting. He's also foiled my plans many times." This Bill guy was starting to creep me out.

"Alright Bill, what's your side of the deal." He said he hated Dipper, so I was skeptical.

"I just want to use your soul for 1 minute. No harm will come to your OR Dipper's body in that 1 minute... well, not from anything caused by me anyway." Only 1 minute? That didn't seem too bad.

"Okay, deal." I decided to do the deal, because I was actually worried Dipper didn't like me anymore, because of the current happening.

We shook hands, and as we did, a weird blue glow went around our arms. It probably meant like, the deal was sealed or something. It seemed a bit dark, and I started to regret my decision. Bill snapped his hands, and I woke up, but couldn't really feel the bed. I was partially transparent. What the actual fuck. I tried to get up, but still couldn't touch the bed, or anything for that matter. I tried to stand up, and then started to accelerate upwards. I think.. I'm floating? Okay, what the hell did that little yellow triangle guy do to me. I walked upstairs, and saw Soos. Dipper was listening in on something, from behind the front door. He was listening to Soos talk with... me?

I tried talking to him, but he just kind of ignored me. I waved my hands at him and called his name, but no answer returned. I concluded that I'm a ghost. Well, that sucks on just so many levels. I tried to grab Dipper, but I couldn't. My body just went straight through him. I decided to listen in on the conversation with Dipper. Maybe it could answer a few questions.

"So Wendy, what do you think of the new Dipper? He's okay, but he should shave the patch." Aww, I thought his patch was totally rad.

"What do I think of Dipper? Honestly, I hate him. He's just so overconfident and has such a big ego. I can't wait until summer's over, so I don't have to see him again." What!? I would never say such a thing! Who is that!

"Wow, really? Wendy, that's seriously low. I guess as long as he never finds out, everything will be okay. You're like, his everything. If he found out, he would probably kill himself or something." I don't think he would kill himself, but he would be pretty sad.

"I don't care if that shitbag found out. It's not like I ever cared about him in the first place." Ugh, I hate that bitch, whoever it is.

Aww, poor Dipper he must hate me now. He just heard everything he probably would never want to hear. Wait, what was my side of the deal again? Oh yeah that's right! Dipper's totally in love with me right now! That makes it even worse! Ugh, that bastard Bill must have planned this whole thing. Oh shit, he just glanced in my direction. I gotta hide. I ran- I mean floated over to the forest, and waited there. After about 10 minutes, I saw John walking outside with some blondie. I think her name was Pacific or something. I followed them around, to see what was up. Oh man, I really feel like a creep right now. I'm literally stalking John. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. Agh! I really need to figure out what he thinks of me. I kept on following them, and heard him telling the whole event. I really felt bad for Dipper. If I could, I would give him a hug. I tuned out for a minute, until I heard Pacific speak up. She.. she asked him out! Jeez, and I thought it couldn't get any worse. Then, he actually thought about it. Honestly, I wouldn't blame him. I would probably say yes if someone asked me out after a hard day. Wait.. he's going to say yes! Nooo! I couldn't help it. I yelled out, hoping he would hear me.

"Dipper! Don't do it man, I'm right here! Please, don't!" I yelled as loud as I could, but he didn't hear me.

I heard the dreadful word come out of his mouth, and I sighed. This seemed like the end. I can't believe I let this happen. I don't know how it did, but it's my fault. I need to fix this.

**How'd you like it? I decided use Wendy's perspective to answer some questions, mainly why Dipper fell so hard, and why Wendy said those things. I'm sorry if you didn't like the perspective change, but it was necessary to keep you from being totally in the dark about stuff, without putting the story in 3rd person. Well as always, leave your comments, reviews, questions, and predictions in the reviews section. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 6: Dipper's Dilemma

**Alright, chapter 5.. wait no. 6? Yeah, chapter 6. I was pretty exited to write this chapter. Tambry seems to be rarely shipped with Dipper, so I thought I'd try it. (Also, I kind of find Tambry to be the hottest out of the three. Shhhh, don't tell nobody.) Enjoy!**

'Meet me behind that shack place you live at'

Unknown caller, 8:33 PM

'Who is this?'

Dipper, 8:33 PM

'a friend of wendy'

Unknown Caller, 8:34 PM

'why should I trust you?'

Dipper, 8:35 PM

'just fukin come'

Unknown Caller, 8:35 PM

I was kind of weary about talking with somebody that could be some creepo rapist or something, but I really couldn't avoid it, because I was headed there anyway. I continued to walk back, wondering which of Wendy's friends would want to talk to me, and why. Oh shit, it better not be Robbie trying to rub it in my face that Wendy hates me. I fucking swear, I will kill him. I caught sight of the shack, and somebody standing behind it. I was still a bit angry at the thought of Robbie. That jerk made me sick. As I got closer, I saw that is was a girl. She had a phone in her hand, but I couldn't see what kind. I walked until I was about 20 yards away from her, (or 20 meters if you're from a decent country) and noticed that her hair really stood out. it was a bright, shiny pink, and had a big strip of hair that seemed to be a lot longer than the rest. It was on the right side of her face, and was a bright purple. She was looking down onto her phone, probably texting somebody or playing a game. As I got about 6 feet away from her, she looked up.

Now able to see her face, I concluded it was Tambry. She looked fairly similar to Wendy, and her hair colors were reverse. She seemed to be shorter than me, but only by 2 or 3 inches. When she saw me, she looked partially startled, and partially astonished. She just kind of stared at me, with her jaw half open. I was very familiar with this action, as it happened a decent amount in high school. Usually with girls, but a few times on guys. Yeesh. I was split between two conclusions. She was either really surprised about how much I've changed, or just thought I was really hot... or both. I tried to hide the fact that I noticed, so not to make things awkward.

Tambry put her phone in her pocket, which I've actually never seen her do before. She did her best to put a casual face on. (though it wasn't really working)

"So... Dipper, right?" Okay..?

"Uh, yeah. It's Dipper. So, what did you want to talk about?" I was actually pretty curious, though also tired.

"I just thought you should know," She actually seemed pretty happy to tell me, "I was talking with Wendy earlier. She said she really hated you, like, she never wanted to see you again. I'm really sorry." Now that I think of it, this was the most emotion I've ever seen Tambry show, though I haven't actually seen her much.

I shuddered a bit, remembering what she said about me this morning, but I think I started becoming okay with it.. maybe? Whatever, I said I'd go on a date with Pacifica, and I'm still going to, regardless of what happens. I don't want to hurt anybody, physically or mentally.

"Hey, by the way Dipper." She was rubbing her neck, and I knew what was coming. "You maybe wanna... get some coffee sometime at Starbucks? We could catch up."

Hurry, say no! Don't panic, just say no. "Uhh... s-sure!" Damnit Dipper, why do you suck so much.

"Great! Here's my number." Oh shit, now I have two dates, don't I. I guess this is how overly attractive girls feel; Now I get it.

Tambry pulled her phone out of her pocket, with the screen facing me. It had what I assume was her phone number on it, and I took out my phone and copied it down. She waved goodbye, and walked away, making a 'call me' gesture with her hands. I thought about what I was going to do, and needed to sort things out. I walked in the door, waving to Grunkle Stan as I walked up the stairs. I headed to the attic, but was stopped by a sympathetic Mabel, waiting for me to spill my problems on the table for her.

"What's the matter Dip Dip?" I was hesitant to tell her.

"My whole life just got fucked up in a single day." I hated to spoil Mabel's good mood, but mine was too horrible not to.

Mabel frowned, but I passed her before she could respond. I walked into the room, tired as hell. I really needed sleep. Maybe I could sort things out tomorrow, when I feel better. Maybe I'll get some Starbucks with Tambry, and everything will be okay. Mabel slowly walked into the room, and shifted over to my bed. She sat on it, waiting for me to respond. I was happy in Bed, but she wasn't. She kept poking me, hoping to get me up. After about 5 minutes, I gave in. Mabel asked me what was wrong, and I told her. I felt that though she was very, VERY annoying, Mabel was a good person to go to for problems. She could be a therapist.

I told her how I overheard Wendy say horrible things about me, and how I talked with Pacifica. I also told her about my plans with Pacifica, and how I also made plans with Tambry. I was dating two people, and it just seemed morally wrong to me. Mabel stood up as the big sister, even though she was only 1 minute and 53 seconds older than me. (My parents timed it, though I don't know why and probably never will.) She told me about a plan that would determine who I would date. (And I had to pick one of them, to get my mind off of Wendy.) Mabel told me that I would go on both dates tomorrow, and see how they went. I would go to Starbucks with Tambry in the morning, and then go to... wherever Pacifica wanted to go in the evening. Whoever seemed more interesting, I would date. I would probably just dump the other person. The plan seemed almost like interviewing for a job or something. I decided to make plans for this 4 days from now, because I needed time to settle in. For now, I just needed a nap.

**Well, writing that was quite fun. By the way, I would like to point something out to anybody who feels my chapters are too short. There are many people reading this fanfic, or others, who only read fanfics either 12:00 at night, or when nobody is around. It's the same way for me, except I write them too. I'm actually writing this at 4:50 AM right now, so you can imagine how tired I am. (And it does take several hours to write these chapters. A lot of thought goes into them.) I'm not trying to make you feel bad for me, just know that in my situation, writing really long chapters is a bit hard to do without getting sloppy. And with that, I say farewell. (Btw, post a review of who you think is the hottest out of the three girls if you want. I told you my opinion, now tell me yours.)**


	8. Chapter 7: Tambry's Kinky Side

**My story is really racking up the views. I'm not sure how many people are actually keeping with the story, but I really can't wait to write more chapters. Well, here's chapter 7. Oh, by the way, I don't own the rights to Gravity Falls or any of the brands/places mentioned in this story. Pfhhhhhh, Like you didn't know that. Enjoy!**

I woke up at about 1:30, to a call on my phone. It was a simple sliding phone, but nothing special. I answered the call, not really paying attention to who it was. I couldn't think, because I was tired and had a horrible headache. I think those mushrooms Mabel gave me had something whack in them. Anyway, I answered the person with a very grungy 'hello'. I could tell by her voice it was Tambry.

"Hey Dipper, today we're meeting in 10, so make sure you're ready!" She sounded really exited.

"I.. yeah. I um, I'm on my way." I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice.

I slapped myself awake, and started to get some clothes on. I had ten minutes, and I had to seem decent at the least. I washed my hair in the shower, put some deodorant on, and stumbled down the stairs while getting a shirt on. I was starting to feel like something was going to go wrong, but tried to ignore it. I almost tripped trying to get my jacket on halfway out the front door, but caught my balance at the last second. I got into Grunkle Stan's Toyota, and started the engine. I knew I was gonna get in from him when I got back, but I was gonna be all over the place today, so I needed this car. I drove down to the nearest Starbucks, breaking about 6 or 7 driving laws on the way, but got there exactly a minute early. I ordered a coffee, and saw Tambry walk through the doors in her usual attire, but had a fancy jacket on. I sighed in relief I didn't wear anything too fancy. She was looking down to her phone, but then put it in her pocket and met with my eyes. After about 4 seconds of awkward eye contact without any talking, she broke the stare, and ordered something.

"So, are you gonna order?" She asked me, with a casual face.

"I already did. I got a frapp." I was pretty proud of myself for getting here before her.

"You already drank it?" She stared with a brow up, like she was confused and impressed.

"Oh, what? No, I'm still waiting for it." We both laughed a bit, though I don't know why.

I attempted to start a conversation. "So, what's with you and that phone?" This was actually something I've always wondered. "You seem to use it everywhere."

"Well, it's kind of a long story. It's also a bit of a secret, so don't tell anybody. Okay?" I nodded. "Well, the summer I met you, I got a flip phone. I liked to watch blogs, like.. ehem. I certain blog about figuring out mysteries in gravity falls." She started nudging me, and I got a bit embarrassed. "They're pretty cheezy, but I like them. The editing is really good man. I gotta give you that."

"Oh.. yeah. Heh, editing." That was for another time.

"Well anyway, I thought about creating my own blog. At the time it seemed like a great idea. I started blogging all day, an posting pictures of my friends, and things I would do. I got a bit addicted, but I had no problem. People started noticing my posts, and I got pretty big. I don't tell people, because I'm afraid they'll either worship me, or call me a geek."

"I always thought you were more of a geek before I knew honestly." I smiled, and she did a bit too.

"Latte for Tambourine, and frapp for Diaper!" the guy shouted, apparently not knowing how to pronounce for shit.

"Ha! I've got too..." I assume she was about to say she was gonna blog about it, but then hesitated. "Never mind. Lets get our drinks and go."

We grabbed our drinks, and Tambry started a conversation. "So Diaper, you wanna come over to my place? I have no idea where else to go."

I knew where this was going. "Um, what about parents?" I tried to avoid the question.

"They're out of town. We're free to do whatever we want." I think I saw her wink, but I wasn't sure.

I gave in. "Okay, but I gotta be somewhere in a few hours. I can't stay for too long." I can't miss my date with Pacifica.

She just grabbed my arm and started running in a direction. I just followed her. It's not like I had a choice. Her house was actually pretty close to Starbucks, which wasn't a surprise. Tambry opened her door to a fairly empty room. There was a couch, and a tv. A set of stairs sat behind the couch, and a small kitchen was to the left of the main room. I followed her upstairs to what I assume was her room. It was casual, which wasn't what I expected. I thought there would be some One Directions posters, or painted walls, or something. Apparently Tambry was pretty normal. I caught a quick glance of the cover of Playboy magazine, before Tambry kicked in under her bed.

"Was that..?" I felt sort of awkward asking about it.

"Yeah.." She sighed. "I used to use it before I got my phone. Now I use websites." She seemed pretty embarrassed. "Wait a minute, I've been telling you my secrets, but heard nothing from you. Come on Dipper, spill some beans." I hesitated, but then decided to tell her some stuff.

"Well.. I uh.. did- stuff, with Wendy." I regret my decision, seeing the big 'O' mouth she had.

"Shit dude, and right before she said that stuff." We both frowned.

"Yeah, but now it doesn't matter. I've put that stuff behind me." I tried to cheer her up.

"Okay, so what else?" Jeez, she was sucking the secrets out of me.

"Well, I.. kinda watch porn too." She didn't seem too surprised about this.

"Hey, wanna play truth or dare?" I was bored, so I said yes.

"Truth, or dare?" She asked me.

"Dare." I hoped she didn't do anything to extreme.

"I dare you to..." She hesitated for a long period of time. "Oh! I dare you to take a hickey from me."

I wasn't too crazy about hickeys, but I went with it. "Okay, sure." She sucked my neck for a long time, leaving a big mark. It hurt a bit, but I ignored the pain.

"Well.. That was, something. Truth or Dare?" I had no idea what to do for either.

"Truth." Shit.

"Um... hmm. Haaaave you eeeeever..." I was still thinking. "had sex?"

"Nope." She answered it quick and casual, like she knew I was going to ask. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I really didn't care at this point.

"I dare you to..." She lost track of thoughts. "kiss me."

Tambry sounded pretty seductive when she said that, and I got a bit nervous. Before I could speak, she grabbed my face and shoved her tongue down my throat. I gagged a bit, but then just gave in. I never understood why so many girls were into me, and I never really cared until this summer. She pulled away for a moment, to ask me a question.

"Have you had sex with Wendy yet?" She was very straightforward.

"Uh, no. She.. mouthed me, but that's it." I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Good" She said, very confidently.

Tambry lifted her shirt up to reveal a black bra, which held a small package. I was hesitant to continue, because of Wendy. I then became extra into this session, mainly because I was so mad at Wendy. Tambry put her hands on my waist, gesturing to lift my shirt up, so I did. She started licking my abs, which were a gift left by puberty. I slowly moaned, finding it quite satisfying. Tambry put her arms around my neck, and began kissing me again. She had her eyes closed, and her lips locked with mine, while blindly trying to remove my pants. My member wasn't quite erect, but Tambry started rubbing it. her small hands were sensitive against my member, and I slowly moved my hand down to the space in between her legs, starting to rub her. She had tights on, but based on her moans, I assumed she could feel it just fine. Tambry, with a casual voice, asked me something.  
>"can I try something weird?"<p>

"Um, sure?" I wasn't hesitant anymore, with the sole intent of losing my virginity in the best way possible.

She took her tights off, with her underwear still on, and sat right on my face. She wrapped her legs around my head, and I took the signal and started licking her womanly area. She returned the favor by shoving my member straight down her throat, and I could feel her tongue wrapping around me. It started twitching, and she responded with sucking harder every time. We both reach orgasm around the same time, and I came in her mouth. She gagged, and started releasing fluids all over my face. It was a weird feeling, but I kind of liked it. She released my member from her mouth, and spit the remaining cum out. Without a word, she turned around so she was facing me. While kissing me again, I could taste slight bits of cum in her mouth, but I didn't mind. she grabbed my member, and moved it into her vagina. We both moaned as Tambry moved her hips up and down, and the sensation was amazing. It was a billion times better than masturbation, and I think most could agree with me.

"what about a condom?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous about teen pregnancy. Those couples on "16 and Pregnant" Did NOT look happy with their lives.

"I'll pull out before you cum." Tambry casually said. She's been really confident the whole time. I've just been... going with it I guess, as always.

She started moving her waist faster, and panting.

"Oh Dipper! Take me! Take me!" She was yelling out now, and it seemed that she was really into it.

We switched positions so that she was on her bed, and her legs were spread out over the edge. I was standing on the end of the bed, and moved my hips forward and backwards. I was enjoying it a lot more than I expected. Tambry stopped talking casually, and started screaming out words, like "yes!" and "Oh Dipper!" and "Fuck me harder!" and "you feel so good!". I was really enjoying this, but I started getting to the peak of stimulation.

"Tambry, I'm.. I'm gonna cum!"

I stopped thrusting into her, and tried to pull out. She quickly wrapped her legs around my waist, and had a very seductive/dominant look on her face.

"Make me your bitch." She said to me, in the most kinky way possible.

She used her legs to pull me closer to her, and farther away. Tambry repeatedly did this, until I reached my peak.

"Tambry, no!" She was surprisingly strong for her thin look, and I couldn't back out. "I'm gonna... Agghhh!"

I came all inside her, and she gave a very happy 'O' face. A lot a cum was leaking out of the sides of her vagina, and I sighed. Tambry screamed, and came right after I did. She let go of me, and lied on her bed.

"Dipper, you came so much! Oh fuck, and you were so big!" She was seriously happy. She bat her eyes at me, and smiled. "Your cum is so warm in my pussy. It's all over my bed too." She was still surprised, and stayed that way for a very long time. I checked the time on my phone, and had missed the date with Pacifica. I felt bad, so I texted her and told her I'd reschedule it. I started getting dressed, but then Tambry stopped me.

"You're not going anywhere covered in cum, are you?" She got a very exited look on her face.

"We both need a shower." I winced a bit.

**That got pretty kinky, but also passionate. I never enjoy writing about meaningless sex, unless it's part of the plot/subplot. Well anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't go over the shower in the next chapter. Maybe I will, I don't know. Well, leave your comments in the reviews section, and subscribe if you want to keep up with the story!**


	9. Chapter 8: Pacifica's Plan

**If you're wondering why there was no chapter yesterday, it's because it was new years. I was busy being lonely and bored. Well anyway, this chapter was kind of quickly written, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

"So how much longer do I have to be in her body?" Bill sounded irritated. "I really wanna get out of here. Wendy just started that thing where you start bleeding for a whole month. It's the worst thing."

"Could you just stay in a little longer? Dipper delayed our date, and I can't have that bitch trying to get him back." I was really desperate.

"I usually just kill people if they ask for more then they agreed, but you seem like a fairly greedy girl. I like you, so I'll give you another few days. Hurry it up though. I can't stand this constant bleeding." I thanked Bill for his generosity. "I really don't understand what you see in that devilish child. He's only going to cause trouble for you, and he's a waste of time."

"Maybe for you, but I see something in him. He's got a good personality." I don't know why I was explaining my crush to a heartless, all powerful demon.

"So, where's my part of the deal?" I got nervous.

Bill's obsession with Dipper's weird journal was my reason for making this deal. I didn't have it yet, but I promised to bring it to him after he stayed in Wendy's body for a few days. I started walking through the forest, making my way to the exit. I looked down at my phone. to see a new voice message. "NEW MESSAGE FROM DIPPER. 'Listen Pacifica, could we maybe delay the date? I was busy with that thing that I was doing yesterday too. Maybe tomorrow.' END OF MESSAGE" I tried calling Dipper back, but he wouldn't answer. What could he have been doing? Maybe he was off solving some mysteries or something. I'm starting to get sick of this shit. I needed to get Dipper to fall in love with me soon, or Bill will get tired of being Wendy and give her body back. What does Dipper see in her anyway? She's like, 3 years older than him. I really don't care too much, because it won't matter tomorrow. Once I get this love potion into him, we'll be together forever. I just hope he hasn't fallen for anybody else in the last few days.

I looked in front of me to see somebody blocking my path. It was Mabel. She seemed mad at me, but it couldn't have been because of the meeting with Bill. I made sure nobody followed me.

"You.. fucking.. bitch." She was really pissed. I had never heard Mabel use 'fuck' before, let alone curse at all. "I trusted you as my friend. I thought you could be nice. Dipper's my fucking brother! Do you think anybody would let you get away with that?" Shit.

Mabel kicked me to the ground without any hesitation. She then ran away, and I knew I was screwed. I would've run after her, but she was out of the forest before I even stood up. Mabel was a freakishly fast runner, and everybody knew it. Nobody ever challenged her to a race before, because they knew she would win. She only lost to little kids, because it made them feel better about themselves or something. I stood up and thought about what she said. I knew I was doing a horrible thing, but who cares? It was for Dipper, the hottest and most generous guy in the world! I tried to think of a plan, but there seemed to be no hope. I did the last thing that would ever work, because I had no choice.

I ran down to the Shack, and barged through the door. Without a word, I ran upstairs to stop Mabel. The door was already open, so I went in.

"Dipper! She's lying! Mabel's lying!" I stopped when I realized Dipper was sound asleep. He jumped up from his bed, and had a frightened look on his face.

"What! Who's there! What's happening!" He was clueless. Dipper's phone buzzed, with what I assumed was a text from Mabel. I grabbed the phone as he went to pick it up, and threw it behind me.

"You can't read that. It's uhh... something from Mabel that she accidentally sent." I made something up, while still keeping some truth in it.

"Whatever she sent, she probably had a good reason." He seemed confident. Shit. "Just hand me the-" Dipper stopped, and started at something in my direction.

"Oh, hey Pacifica. I threw Mabel into a ditch so she couldn't tell Dipper that I'm Bill. "

"Ba- Bill? Pacifica, what's going on!?"

"What the FUCK man? Why would you tell me that in front of Dipper!?" Dipper was still in his bed, looking really surprised.

"I stopped being stupid, and realized you were never gonna get me the book, so I decided to ruin your life for wasting my time." Bill was acting pretty casual, and I was pissed.

Dipper spoke up. "All-FUCKING-right!" Dipper spoke in a tone that scared the shit out of me, and even Bill looked scared. "I don't know what the FUCK is happening, but I want Mabel standing RIGHT here," he pointed next to his bed, "and I want both of you OUT of this room. I've been here for a FUCKING WEEK AND A HALF. I have had the MOST stressful and horrible week, and franky, I'M DONE." Bill snapped his fingers, and Mabel appeared in the room, with tears in her eyes and bruises all over her. I fell to my knees, and started crying. Everything I worked so hard to put into motion was now ruined. There was no excuse I could use for this situation, and even if there was, I couldn't use it. Dipper was intimidating to the point where I couldn't eve lie.

I had never seen that side of him, and I never wanted to again. I felt like I was going to die right on the spot. This is what I get for making a deal with a soulless monster.

**Wow, I can't tell weather that was heartbreaking, or relieving. I should probably mention that when I write stories, I usually have the basic beginning and ending thought out, and maybe a few small details too. Other than that, this is all from scratch. Well, leave your feedback in the comments section!**


	10. A Happy Ending: Part 1

**Sorry about the delay, I totally forgot about the st.. I mean, I had important stuff I needed to get done. Yeah... well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Part 2 should be coming out next weekend, but possibly earlier.**

I sat in my bed, listening to the arguing between Pacifica and Bill. It took everything I thought I knew, and threw it in the trash. Pacifica had wanted to hang out so bad, she consulted Bill. I don't even know how she knew Bill, but I saw... what I thought was the truth. I don't know what Bill did with Mabel, and I don't know why Pacifica did such a horrible, horrible thing. I pieced things together, and knew only one truth that explained all the lies, and mishaps. It's all my fault. It was me who always went with it, not thinking about the consequences or my actions. I should never have done stuff with Wendy on the first day there, nor should I have had sex with Tambry, or said yes to either of them asking me out. It's my fault for going with everything that's happened. I should have stopped it all while I could, but I still have one final chance to make things.. at least better.

I was done "going with it". It was time for me to take charge of my own life. Only I could fix the problems at hand, and I was determined to do it. 100% confident with my words, I shouted orders out of pure anger and rage, and sure enough, they were carried out. Pacifica teared up, and left without another word. Bill snapped his fingers, and Mabel appeared next to me, bruised and bloodied. Bill disappeared, and I was left alone with Mabel. She didn't talk, and neither did I. We both sat down on my bed, and I hugged her. I teared up, but didn't try to hide it.

"Mabel, I don't know what to do. Everything I thought I knew was a lie. My best friend turned out to be a psychopath, and it seems like every single girl wants to date me, and I can't get a hold of myself. What the fuck do I do Mabel?" I was confused as fuck, not sure if Mabel could even give me an answer.

"Dipper, you're a sad slob. I don't know why any girl would want to date you." Through my sadness and confusion, I smiled, wondering how she was still able to be positive.

We both smiled, and I checked the time. It was 9:34 PM, and I was still piecing together what just happened. I decided to stop thinking and go to sleep, for my own sake. A text woke me up at 2 AM, and it was from Tambry.

'Wendy told me about a bunch of shit that just happened. Is it true?'

'Idfk anymore.'

'k. r u still into Wendy?'

'Quote, Idfk anymore'

'sorry, just curious'

Shit. One more thing that's now on my mind. Does Wendy actually hate me? I had to find out. I started to get up, but fell asleep again. I was awoken again, but it felt a lot later in the day. I was awaken by my shoulder being shaken, and somebody was calling my name. It was Wendy.

"Dipper, wake up!" She seemed excited, but was still whispering, probably because Mable was still asleep.

"What do you want." My eyes weren't open, and I didn't want to open them. My bed was so comfy, I wanted to stay in it forever.

"I'm sorry about the things I said. Can you forgive me?" I hope she didn't fucking wake me up just for an apology.

"Forgiven. Now let me go to sleep." I didn't know what time it was, but I wasn't ready to get up yet.

"No." God damn this better be good. "Lets have sex like, right now. Really really kinky sex."

"I... what?" I slightly opened my eyes, and saw Wendy with a bra and panties, hovering above me on all fours. I looked over to Mabel, who was still asleep, and hadn't noticed anything.

"Can't we do this later? Mabel is asleep." Wendy crossed her arms and shook her head, in a now-or-never kind of way. "Fine. Get under the covers."

Wendy Squealed with excitement, and threw the blanket over her. I took off my shirt, totally forgetting about Tambry, as Wendy started rubbing her barely covered breasts on my chest. As I started to get hard, Wendy reached into my pants, and grabbed my member. She used one hand to pull down my pants, as she used the other to rub my member up and down. Wendy sat up while pulling her panties down, and looked at me in a very seductive way.

"Are you ready to lose your virginity Dipper?" Oh fuck.

"Uhm.. yeah, heh. My virginity." I totally forgot about Tambry, and didn't want to bring it up. Ever.

Wendy slowly sat in a position so that my member was inside of her, and brought her chest towards mine. She unhooked her bra and threw it back, as she leaned in. Wendy fiercely kissed me, and started moving her hips up and down. I could feel her breasts pressing against my chest as she took hold of my head, and locked it into position. I felt her tongue being forced down my throat as she pounded her hips up and down very quickly. She started moaning, and grabbed my hand. She moved it over to her clit, motioning for me to rub it. I started rubbing it, and she started moaning harder. I thought about this experience compared to Tambry's, and Wendy was a lot more extreme. I felt my maximum coming, but was helpless to say anything as Wendy was still forcing her tongue down my throat. I was helpless to do anything as I cummed inside Wendy, and she stopped once she felt the warm liquid enter her vagina. She sat up, and lifted herself off of my member, watching the cum slowly ooze out of her.

"Oh shit. Dipper, your cum feels so good." She wiped some off with her finger and tasted it. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff."

I heard a giggle in the distance, and instantly covered my face knowing who it was. "Oh god Mabel, you saw that whole thing, didn't you."

The only reply I got was another giggle. Wendy joined in on the giggling, as I was apparently the only one who felt embarrassed. I used my crappy sheets to wipe the cum off of me, and slid back into my pants. I started putting my shirt back on, and got a text in the process.

'Hey. if u wanna come over to the forest, I wanna apologize.'

"Who is it?" Wendy asked, and Mabel didn't care. She was choosing a sweater to get on.

"It's from Pacifica. She says she wants to apologize." I was hesitant to tell her.

"I wouldn't go. She DID get scam me out of my body, then try to go on a date with you." Wendy was pissed.

"That IS true, but I want to go talk about it. Ending on the terms we did would be the dickiest thing ever." I felt a bit bad.

"Alright, but if she wins you back I'll fucking steal her body." She punched me in the arm, like always.

"Don't worry, I won't forget what she did to you. That if anything will keep me from getting attached to her at all." Or at least I hope so.

I took a shower, hoping to get that "cum" smell out, still thinking about Wendy & Tambry. I was in some tight shit at the moment. I got some clothes on, walked outside, and looked across the bright field. It was really fucking bright. I had to squint for a few seconds as my eyes adjusted to the light. I heard something about me, and started to look u-CRACK

**OH SHIT, what just happened!? I guess you're gonna have to wait until next weekend to find out. Well, leave feedback 'n shit in the reviews section. KTHXBAI**


End file.
